In conventional dampers supporting a mechanical chassis of an optical disk equipment, or the like, there is a damper 11 and a damper 21 as shown in FIG. 2 or FIG. 3 which are composed of one kind of elastic body. An installing structure as shown in FIG. 4 is generally known, which is constructed so as to embed the damper 21 into a mechanical chassis 12 and to fix it to the mechanical chassis 12 with a fixing pin 16 at the trunk portion of the damper. The fixing pin also fastens the damper to the body frame 15. As the result, this requires a lot of assembly process and the operation thereof is not extremely efficient.
Also, as shown in FIG. 5, there is another installing type available which is to fix a mechanical chassis so as to be put on a damper 31 and employs no pin for fixing it. In this type, since spring constant in the parallel direction with a disk surface is low, there is a drawback that the mechanical chassis 12, itself having an optical pick-up 14 and a rotation portion 17 for disc 13 greatly fluctuates in the case of an optical disk device rotating at high double-speed.